Embodiments of the invention relate to dispensing devices for flowable products such as liquid laundry detergent, and more particularly to a novel high flow rate dispensing tap.
Dispensing taps are known for fluid materials. They generally comprise a dispensing head and an actuator for opening a valve. While these taps have found widespread use, they suffer from numerous ergonomic and functional issues which make them difficult to use. The actuators are often difficult to manipulate, and the flow rate is much too slow for consumer satisfaction, resulting in the consumer having to hold the tap open for longer than desired.
Consumers continually drive the need for novel dispensing devices which provide easier use, more functionality, better ergonomics and better dispensing options for a variety of liquid or fluid products for various uses. Accordingly, there is always a need for improved dispensing options.